Daddy's Hands
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was sure her father wasn't the nicest man, but she knew he loved her, and everything he did was for her.


**Daddy's Hands**

**Summary: Kagome was sure her father wasn't the nicest man, but she knew he loved her, and everything he did was for her.**

**Anime: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Couple: Kagome/Draco**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Angst**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Letter**

**-x-x-x-**

_Black shadows clung to her body as she lay crying in the rain, her knee bleeding after a particularly nasty fall, and the pain was only intensified by the cold and harsh sting of the rain. "Mimm~!" her voice rang out in the gale despite the cold bite of the fierce wind, "Dadee~!"_

_While her mother never came to her, the heavy footfalls of her father could be heard from behind her as she looked back with teary eyes to see the shadow caressed man running towards her. His hair, black in color much like hers, clung helplessly to his face with the rain. "Kagome!"_

_He lifted her carefully into his arms and a lost look crossed his eyes, he wanted to yell, but he couldn't, he understood more than she herself probably did, why they were in the rain in a storm. He fell to his knees with the girl in his arms held closely to his chest as he too cried, joining his daughter in her grief. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."_

"_Bad dadee!" she cried, her own tears streaming down her cheeks with no sign of stopping._

_His heart was torn, he hated this, but he couldn't argue his daughters words. It was he who had condemned his family to the Hell the Dark Lord had so long ago offered, and his wife had paid the price. She was just two, she should not be out in the rain, but his stupidity had her running from her godfather's home with the blood of her mother staining his walls._

**-x-x-x-**

**1991**

Kagome laughed at her best friends' ridiculous predicament. "Draco, I love what you've done with your hair. I know the Malfoy's tend to stick with similar hairstyles...does this mean your father is running around with a pasta bowl on his head too?"

"I assure you, Kagome, this is not a fashion trend that the rest of us share. Draco, go clean yourself. You, house elf...punishment is called for."

Kagome smiled and watched the house elf snap his fingers and vanish to punish himself for accidently spilling a bowl of pasta on the Malfoy's heir. "Is dad back?"

Lucius Malfoy smiled in kind at her as he gave her a soft pat on the head. He was only nice to two kids, Draco, and herself. Otherwise he held his normal air of overconfidence that all of the Malfoy's seemed to possess. She herself had attained the air of a Malfoy, having spent so much time at her Godparents home. "No, not yet. He went to speak with the headmaster concerning school stuff."

"No fun," Kagome sighed, throwing her arms up as she walked off with them crossed behind her head. "I'm going upstairs; Draco should be done cleaning himself of pasta sauce by now."

Lucius watched her walk out of the room as Narcissa entered the room with two letters held in hand. "For Kagome and Draco?"

Narcissa smiled, "That's right, should we go ahead and take Kagome with us with Draco?"

"...Let Severus have some parenting time, love. He's been kept from her for so long, she feels a bit lonely. She wants to do this with her father."

Narcissa smiled, "Understood."

**-x-x-x-**

"Severus, old friend...will she be using her mother's maiden name, or are you really ready to let the world know of your daughter? Is it safe...for Kagome?"

"...I will not hide her in the shadows, Albus."

"And I am not asking you to. I want you to make sure that you are prepared for the questions and leers that will be sent your way, the problems which will arise here at school for Kagome. You won't be able to show favoritism, Severus."

"I am well aware. I will discuss the matter with Kagome, if she wants to take on her mother's maiden name while attending Hogwarts, than I will allow it, but if she chooses to attend with my last name, the choice will have been hers."

"I can respect that, as for your earlier question, we had certain difficulties getting the letter to its destination. I took matters into my own hands, and had Hagrid go to deliver the letter."

"...you sent a half giant to a muggle house? Honestly Albus, your years are catching up to you. If you keep this up, you'll find yourself shipped off to Saint Mungos Mentally Ill Ward."

"A joke, Severus? I never knew you to make jest,"

"...I wasn't." Severus drawled out, standing with a sigh, he brushed off his tailored wardrobe and turned to Albus, "I will see you in September then."

"Have pleasant travels, Severus, I do look forward to the coming years, they are sure to be filled with excitement."

"Joy..." He left with his cloak billowing behind him in a practiced, and mastered art.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat up on Draco's bed, she had heard the pop from downstairs and knew it was her father. Draco was packing his clothes and talking excitedly about the Quidditch game he got to see the previous summer. "I'll be back, Draco!" She ran out of his room before he could utter a reply.

Kagome was running down the stairs. One of the rules in the Malfoy household was not to run. Malfoy's carried themselves with grace and walked with perfected elegance. They did not run...Kagome did though. That rule seemed to be nonexistent when she was present. They had long ago learned to tolerate her activeness. "Daddy~!" Another rule in regards to the Malfoy household, no yelling; another rule which she clearly did not take heed to follow.

"Kagome, keep your voice down," he placed his hands on her shoulders as she threw her arms around his waist happily.

"Yes sir,"

Here was the only person in the world she loved, respected and listened to unconditionally. He was often stern with her, but he was always loving, and caring. He had done everything he could to care for her the way her mother would have, if she'd still been alive. He wasn't her mother, no...but he was her father, and a good one at that. She could never ask for a more understanding, and loyal father.

"The letters were sent out earlier this morning, they should have arrived by now,"

"They did, can we go shopping for my school supplies?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow morning we will, I have to write up my syllabus tonight, so we won't have much time to shop if we go today."

Kagome nodded, she could deal with that. So long as she got to go with her father, she didn't really care when, and he wasn't the type of dad to make a promise and not come through. "That's fine,"

"Go give your farewells, I will meet you here, I need to have a word with Lucius before we leave though."

"Yes sir,"

The two parted directions and Kagome ran to Draco's room to say goodbye. She was excited to go home, she wanted tomorrow to come, she couldn't wait!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys this~! I have a bunch of documents open on my desktop, so I need to go back to writing~ lol. Go to my account and visit my new webpage~! It's a normal . com site. The domain name is akumachibi. **


End file.
